


talk to me with those eyes

by yamajiroo



Series: Omegaverse YutoYama [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Nakajima Yuto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega Yamada Ryosuke, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamajiroo/pseuds/yamajiroo
Summary: Yuto takes care of his omega in distress.





	talk to me with those eyes

**Author's Note:**

> posting this before i forgot bcs i have exams. 
> 
> i enjoy writing in this verse too much! help.  
it's crappy and short as usual lol. i didn't intend to make this a series at all!  
my mind's clouded with alpha yuto recently... //////  
i wanna make him a strict alpha but,,, eh:( 
> 
> another title taken from INTERSECTION's song lyrics. pfft.
> 
> anyways, grammar errors etc is expected. 
> 
> buuuut i hope you enjoy!:)
> 
> also, find me on twitter @chocolattaaa if you want to have a talk<3

“Ryosuke, take a little break, go home and we can continue...”  
  
The mated omega could barely hear what his best friend was saying, his head hurts and every sound just turns into an annoying buzzing sound in his ears. Ryosuke is tired and all he wanted to do was to stay home and rest in his nest.  
  
Yet, there he was. In the library, sitting in the corner, contemplating why he even force himself to do this right now.  
  
“Ryosuke?”  
  
Chinen sighs, wondering why Ryosuke has to be this kind of stubborn omega. Haven't Yuto _remind_ him enough? He had told Yuto to stop Ryosuke from doing everything on his own, always remind him that he could depend on others... Although, yes, Ryosuke did share some of his troubles with him.  
  
Tapping the 'emergency call' on his phone, it takes about a few beeps until he could hear the responsible one's voice from the other end.  
  
“_Make it quick_,”  
  
Chinen rolls his eyes and reprimands him, “No, _you_ make it quick. Library, second floor, our spot.”  
  
“_Library? What the_ー”  
  
“Right now.”  
  
Sometimes it surprises Yuto how Chinen can be so dominant and demanding at times like this. But it shows how much the other omega care for his Ryosuke, and he's thankful for that. Chinen can at least keep an eye on his Ryosuke when he can't.  
  
Chinen had placed the books sprawled on the table into his bag, in attempt to ease Ryosuke. It doesn't help much, though. He doesn't say anything more knowing Ryosuke wouldn't listen anyway, and obviously his voice is not the one Ryosuke needs to hear right now.  
  
“Oh God, _fuck_, who the hell dragged him here?” Yuto's voice is thick of anger when he walks over to their spot a few minutes later. He expected his omega showing the signs that he's in heat, not in distress!  
  
“Ask yourself, he just showed up here when I clearly told him not to.”  
  
“You didn't call me right away?” Yuto kneels before his omega, threading his soft hair gently. The anger fades away as he replaced it with a calming pheromone to ease Ryosuke.  
  
Chinen only shrugs.  
  
“Ssh, love. I got you. I'll keep you safe.” The alpha whispers, his voice soft and Ryosuke finally looks at him. And Yuto has to _calm himself_, restraining himself not to snap and lose it to see the light in his omega's eyes fades away.  
  
“Yuto...” He sounds so vulnerable and Yuto doesn't need any more words to understand.  
  
Yuto looks at Chinen as he piggybacked Ryosuke, who's currently nuzzling the Alpha's neck and scenting him, and Chinen only gave him a nod.  
  
“Make sure he stays in his nest.”  
  
“Don't need to remind me.”

* * *

Ryosuke wakes up with his alpha's scent surrounding him, and notices that he's currently on his nest, snuggling to his pillow, with Yuto's shirt on it.  
  
He's relaxed in his nest, yes, but disappointment and loneliness tugs at his heart at the thought of Yuto coming home late, and the fact that they haven't spend so much time together lately. The coming exams and pile of assignments separate them. Ryosuke had enough of assignments, and he wants his Alpha.  
  
He was stressed out, and he was at the library... Then how did he ended up in his nest? He doesn't remember anything! The only chosen people who has access to his place are Chinen and Yuto. If Yuto's the one who brought him here, then why isn't he around?  
  
Ryosuke really doesn't want to leave his nest, but he needs to make sure whether his Alpha is home or not. He misses him so bad and it's _driving him crazy_, so he forced himself to get up, and he went to their shared room.  
  
Only to find the room empty.  
  
Yuto is not there and it hurts.  
  
_Ugh, damn pheromone... I don't want to cry just because of this!_  
  
Ryosuke was so close to burst into tears when he heard a rushed footsteps coming closer and a tall figure walks in, with what seemed like a cup of tea in his hand.  
  
“Ryosuke?”  
  
Yuto is clearly surprised to see his omega sitting on the bed looking at him with those teary eyes, moreover the stressful pheromone that Ryosuke emitted back at the library is back. He quickly placed the cup on the nightstand, proceeding to take a seat on the edge of the bed, and brought the omega into his arms.  
  
“What's wrong, love? Tell me.”  
  
Yuto can feel Ryosuke arms slowly wraps around his back, tightly, and finally the omega answers after a few moment, “I.. I thought you left me.”  
  
“Calm, _my omega_,” Yuto rubs his back, trying to soothe him, “I haven't left you, and I would never. I went to make you a cup of your favorite tea.”  
  
Ryosuke only hums as he buries his face on the alpha's chest. Yuto smiles, placing a brief kiss on top of his head and detach the omega from him, earning a cute pout and a low whine from his mate.  
  
He offers the cup of tea, chuckling when Ryosuke accepts, still with that pout, and take a sip of the tea carefully.  
  
His omega is the cutest.  
  
“You're so cute,” Yuto blurts out, making the omega blush, “I just want to wrap you up in a blanket and carry you away from everything.”  
  
“Don't say such things so suddenly...” Ryosuke mumbles bashfully, handing the cup to Yuto once he's done.  
  
“What? It's true,” The alpha placed the cup back on the nighstand, then he settles down on the bed, with the omega in his arms. “You're cute and you're so hard to resist.”  
  
Yuto could feel Ryosuke relaxes, calming down as he snuggles closer to him. Slender fingers ran through the soft strands of his omega, Yuto swears he could hear him purring, just like a cat.  
  
“Care to tell me why you were in the library with Chii earlier?” He asks, careful not to pressure the omega in distress.  
  
“That's... because I want to work on the assignments together with him.”  
  
“You do know that I can tell when you're lying, right?”  
  
“Ugh...” Ryosuke huffs. “Why are you so good in everything?”  
  
“I'm a Nakajima after all.”  
  
“I think you'd be just as good in everything even if you're not a Nakajima.”  
  
“Don't try to change the topic, love.”  
  
Sighing, Ryosuke finally looks at him with such pleading eyes as he says, “Promise you won't get mad at me...”  
  
“How severe can this case be?” Yuto pats his head. “Alright.”  
  
“I've been asking Chii to buy some suppressant for me...”  
  
“...Suppressant?”  
  
“Um, heat suppressant... I know you're against it and I am too! Butー” The omega bit his lower lip, hesitating, “I don't want to be a burden...”  
  
“_You? A burden?_”  
  
“I can't hold you back for days just because I'm in heat.”  
  
“How long have you been taking the pills?”  
  
“A month...”  
  
Yuto sighs. It all finally make sense now.  
  
For weeks, Yuto had noticed from the first day, Ryosuke had been acting weird. Ryosuke's heat was supposed to be last weekーyes, Yuto made sure he knew the exact date so he could prepare everythingーbut when he expected his omega to clings to him and keep him in the bed with him, it never happen. Ryosuke wokes up, all fresh and ready to go to the campus as usual.  
  
Yuto had strictly forbid the omega to take any suppressant, if it's not necessary. The alpha knew that taking suppressants may affect his health and the cycle of his heat in the future, and _this_ is also why.  
  
He doesn't want his omega to be stressed out.  
  
“Ryosuke.”  
  
The omega, still biting his lip, looks away from the alpha.  
  
“I'm your alpha. You are my omega.”  
  
Ryosuke was very sure Yuto would be mad at him, but feeling the younger's fingertips tracing his cheek, Ryosuke dare himself to look at him.  
  
“We're lovers, we're mates. And truly, regardless you're an omega or not, I would still take care of you. Not only because it's my duty as your Alpha, but it's mainly because I love you, and I _want_ to take care of you. Do you understand?”  
  
There are times when Ryosuke just couldn't hide behind the smiles he shows, and mostly, it happens when he's only with Yuto. And Ryosuke couldn't say anything, so he nods his head quietly.  
  
“_Let me take care of you_, okay?” Yuto closes the gap between them, kissing the older's lips softly. Ryosuke sighs, melting into the kiss, arms wrapped almost automatically around the taller's neck.  
  
They were lost in the moment, well, mostly Ryosuke, as he doesn't even noticeーor perhaps he doesn't really careーwhen Yuto flips their position and traps him underneath the taller. But once they parted from the kiss, Ryosuke already looks _so, so delicious_ with those eyes and red cheeks. And his plump lips getting redder from the kiss...  
  
“Yuto..”  
  
“I'll make you feel good, Ryosuke,” the alpha whispers, huskily, nibbling on Ryosuke's earlobe as one of his hands sneaked inside the older's shirt, the other one travels down to his butt and gave it a squeeze to stimulate the omega.  
  
The reason why Ryosuke is stressed could be because of the suppressant, and the lack of bonding. Had Yuto known his omega's concern, this wouldn't happen. But oh well, at least everything's clear now and Yuto found the solution to the problem.  
  
He just have to trigger Ryosuke's heat, that's all.  
  
Yuto let his hand wander, teasing the shorter's nipples from inside his shirt all the while his lips attached to Ryosuke's exposed neck, scenting him before he proceeds to lick, bite and leave more statement of possession on the creamy skin. Ryosuke lets out a sigh and from the way his fingers tangled in Yuto's black jet locks, it's obvious that the omega is enjoying it.  
  
“_Yutti_...”  
  
God, Yuto swear there isn't anything sweeter and sensual other than Ryosuke calling him with the nickname that Chinen made for him, so he quickly undressed Ryosuke and claimed those already reddish lips into a deep kiss.  
  
Ryosuke arms wraps around the taller neck, head tilted to the side in order to deepen the kiss; his moans swallowed by their lip-locking session as Yuto's hand goes to the southern part of his body.  
  
“Ngh...”  
  
Ryosuke pulls away, couldn't help but moans when Yuto's firm hand wraps around him. His mind is getting hazy now that all he could feel is Yuto, Yuto, and Yuto; which is exactly what he's been craving.  
  
On the other hand, the alpha seems to notice the changes, Ryosuke opening his legs wider, half lidded eyes fixed upon his, and the constant whines that elicited from the omega's mouth...  
  
Yuto successfully triggered Ryosuke's heat.  
  
“Yutti... want you now, _please_..”  
  
The alpha doesn't waste any more time. The next thing Ryosuke knew is that Yuto is just as bare as he is, and then the familiar sensation he feels as the alpha pushed his way inside.  
  
“Please, please, _please_,”  
  
Yuto finds it hard to resist those pleading eyes, so he starts to move. Slow at first, and in no time, Yuto loses it _again_.  
  
Moans and groans fills the room, Yuto slamming into the omega hard and fast, hitting the right spot mercilessly, making Ryosuke cries out in pleasure every time.  
  
“More, Yuto, _more_,” Ryosuke begs, hips moving accordingly to Yuto's movement, “_Knot me_... Yuto, _please_, I want you knot me,”  
  
“_Fuck_,” Yuto growls, and he rams harder into Ryosuke, but he knows better than to actually give what his omega wants right now. “Ryosuke, Ryosuke, _my Ryosuke_.”  
  
“Ah, Yuto...!” Ryosuke is really making things hard for the alpha. “Inside...! _Inside, please_...!”  
  
And everything turns white. Yuto barely manages to pulls out as he bit Ryosuke's scent gland, fortunately he made it in time. Once their breaths has stabled, Ryosuke cups the alpha's cheeks and kiss him softly, sensually.  
  
“More... let's do it again?”  
  
Another three days taking care of his omega.  
  
Yuto wouldn't trade this for anything.

* * *

“...Don't ever take any of those suppressants again.”  
  
“But, Yutoー”  
  
“**Do not ever take any suppressants again**. Are we clear?”  
  
Ryosuke cowered. It's the first time that Yuto has ever use that alpha voice, and Ryosuke whimpers softly at the roughness of his usually sweet voice.  
  
The alpha noticed, so he tries to soften it a little bit, “Are we clear, Ryosuke?”  
  
“Yes...”  
  
Yuto mutters a satisfied 'good', planting a kiss on the omega's forehead, and he continues massaging his arms. Ryosuke's heart swells with affection, keeping his eyes fixed upon the alpha's features, a smile etched itself on to his lips.  
  
“You are the best Alpha ever.”  
  
The statement has Yuto stops momentarily to look at his mate, a bit surprised since Ryosuke rarely verbal about what he thinks, but Yuto is always more than happy when he got the chance to hear them.  
  
Bringing Ryosuke's wrist close to his face, Yuto plants a soft kiss on it, his eyes glued at the omega. Ryosuke smiles wider, cheeks getting warm, heart beating faster in his chest, and suddenly he's surrounded with the alpha's scent and warmth.  
  
“You are the best thing that's ever happened in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback would be very much appreciated!x


End file.
